Interesting Interludes
by pottershermione
Summary: It is ten years after the Golden Trio graduated from Hogwarts. With Voldemort gone, Ginny believed that a sort of celebration should be in place, so she planned a great Hogwarts' graduates get-together. After a night of partying, Harry woke up with a seve
1. A Little Refreshing Massage

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Harry Potter and all those he associates with, but I don't. They're JK Rowling's n Warner Brothers'**

****

**A Little Refreshing Massage**

"_Mmph..._" What a beautiful day. I thought to myself as a cool breeze blew through my hair.

I can't believe we actually managed to contact all the students in our years.

It must have been at least ten years since we graduated from Hogwarts.

Time do(es) past by...

It was nice of Ginny to organize this gathering, really.

It was even a month since I last saw Ron.

So, bless Ginny, we're all in this Guan Island (a remote island better than Hawaii, situated west of North America) enjoying ourselves.

There are around a hundred of us, so we literally have the whole hotel to ourselves, and each of us have our own room.

Last night, a huge party was held to "break the ice", well, truth be told, I can hardly recognize Dean or Parvati or Hannah.

Everything went well, and the party was a huge success, it was after all, Hogwarts' most famous trio that played host.

"We defeated Voldemort together, Hermione! What's so scary about talking on stage? They don't bite." That was what Ron said when I told him that I'm not doing it.

I was never good at public-speaking and what's the use of me when the most talkative person (Ron) is on stage?

I chortled at the memory as I leant on the railing of the sun-deck connected to my room.

From here, I could see the horizon, where the light blue sky meets the deep blue ocean.

Looking a little bit down, I could make out the beach line right till the curve of the island, and by the red and yellow dot by the sea, I can tell that Ginny and Malfoy are having a fun time playing ... tag.

Malfoy has changed a lot since he fell in love with Ginny, and he was no longer the unbearable git we used to know in school anymore.

In fact, his change was sooooo dramatic that even the most stubborn person (coughRon) had to give in.

Speaking of Ron, he must be having a huge hung-over right now.

There's no way escaping it... he had been forcing Fire-whisky down everyone's throat the whole night.

If it wasn't for Ginny, I bet anything that Malfoy would still be in bed like Ha...

"POP!" I jumped a few inches as a man with messy, jet-black hair apparated at the opposite end of the sun deck.

"'Mionee." He groaned.

My eyes soften as they met his dreamy emerald ones.

He stumbled across the sun deck and his tall figure loomed over me.

I reached out to help him stand still while I fight the urge to have him in my arms.

"Cure?" I asked, breaking into a smile when I saw his face twisted in pain. He nodded.

I pulled him towards the cedar chaise lounge nearby and settled him down.

Bringing out my wand, I summoned the hung-over cure into my mind, and I performed it without hesitations.

His muscles relaxed immediately and he broke into a relieved smile.

As though it was some sort of routine or custom, I gently massaged his temples and he gave me a grateful smile without opening his eyes.

We stayed in harmony for several minutes before he opened his eyes. I felt a shock of lightening through my body as our eyes met.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He said cheerfully.

"Morning." I replied as I started to withdraw my hands from his temples.

"No... it's helping a lot...really..." As if to prove that his statement was true, a long satisfied moan escaped his mouth when my hand made contact with his skin once again.

A surge of pride rushed through my body as I take in the thought that I am the reason to his pleasure.

Oh, I can get used to hearing him moan like this... I wonder how many ways there are to make him moan like this...

My face reddens at the very thought.

_Dirty, oh, dirty mind! This is your best friend here!_ Oh, how I long there is more to us...

Ow...ow...ow... A pain reached from my toes to my knees, and up to the top of my spine.

When I look down, no wonder, I am in a very awkward position where I am half-kneeling beside the chaise lounge and half twisting and bending my waist to reach his head.

Corresponding a sudden urge to make close body contact with the adorable man on the chaise lounge, I decided to make myself more... comfortable.

Pushing him a little, I positioned my bottom next to his waist, and I leant forward towards his head to continue my service.

I swear I must be possessed at that moment, no doubt whatsoever, for all I could do was to lean closer and closer to Harry.

You could say that I was in some sort of trance (in which M, O, L, E, S and T were the only letters in the alphabet), and it only ended when... my good lord... when my right breast bumped into his chest.

I froze immediately, waiting for his eyes to flap open but feeling the excitement pour through my body at the same time.

I waited for him to burst out screaming at me like a guilty criminal, but nothing came; he didn't even open his eyes.

O.K., I must stop these nasty thoughts about molesting Harry, because they are driving me absolutely crazy (and horny), and they'll also push us to the end of our friendship!

I must stop...stop...stop...stop...

Curious human nature... The more restricted and off-limit it seems, the higher the urge to do it.

So... who am I to argue against the law of human nature?

Drowning my "stop...stop...stop..." thoughts with new desire, I close in on Harry again.

This time, I paralleled my body against his, and I made sure that it'll not look like I'm molesting him if he wakes up.

(This was very hard considering he's half naked with his boxers and I only have my thin silk gown on with no undergarments. Yikes!)

Closer, and closer I approached him like a predator to the prey.

A centimetre from him, I halted.

Like a child testing the temperature of a pool before jumping in, I leant forward a little, making the anticipated contact.

A tsunami of shiver came crashing onto me, which did not help at all, because it only swayed my breasts uncontrollably, hardening my nipples along the way. As the wave of shiver passed on, I advanced on him once more.

With my breasts firmly pressed against him, I felt a trail of liquid trickle down my inner thigh. I closed my eyes as I savor the feel of our binded bodies.

Trusting that he's well asleep, I became more confident, and I wiggled a bit and played around.

Exploring his chest through my thin silk gown, my breasts rubbed against the broad plain, and halted as our nipples met.

Closing my eyes, I fought very hard to suppress an escaping groan as I trace my already hardened nipples around his.

Then, I felt a kiss on my cheek, and my eyes opened immediately, admitting me into the real world.

Harry was unbearably close. Our noses were less than an inch apart. I could even feel his breathe on my face.

His bloody gorgeous green eyes hold mine hostile.

For a minute there, he just stared at me.

All I could do was to clear off my lust-filled eyes, swallow the urge to kiss him hard and look innocent.

Then without any hint, he sat upright, crushing his chest into my breasts (which were still joined with his...oh God...) as I gasped out loud.

"Sorry, I dozed off..." He said with a somewhat mischievous grin, "thanks for the massage."

He closed in again and whispered into my ear, "I really enjoyed it."

He kissed (oh my... was it wet??) my earlobe, and God...my nerves was in hysteria once again.

Author's notes: Like it so far? I spent ALOT of time describing this story that has been in my head forever! Please review!!!! I would really really appreciate it!


	2. A Round of UNO

**Little Game of UNO?**

_He did not know what I was doing. No, no, no. He couldn't' have. No way. He was asleep. _

I reassured myself for the millionth time.

After pacing back and forth across my room for a whole hour, I decided I would rather stay in and skip the breakfast buffet provided by the hotel.

I need some time to cool off (both mentally and physically).

Two hours later, I changed into my jeans and t-shirt and went down to the hall, trying to act as normal as I possibly could. "Why are you so late, Hermione?" Ron stood up some where in the mob of former-Hogwarts-students, waving to me. 

It was like walking down memory-lane, familiar faces turned my way as I walked past them.

"I slept in." I replied simply as I took in the faces seated around the table.

Immediately to my left was Ron, next to him was Ginny, then Draco, Lavender, Dean and right around to my right was... Harry.

"Slept in?" Ron's voice rose an octave in disbelieve. "How could you miss breakfast, Hermione? They have THE best buffets here! They have scones, blueberry muffins, strawberry cupcakes, chocolate-chip bagel, omelettes, sausages, pan..."

"Pig." I cut him off.

**Some**things never change, my lips curled up into a wide smile as Ron retorted a lame come back.

"Well, wanna join us? We were just playing UNO before you came." Harry said on the other side of me.

For the first time since I entered the room, I looked Harry straight in the eyes.

That was not a good idea dough, because I felt my legs gave way as I gradually melt into his emerald pupils.

"Er...um...no, I don't' think..." No, I do not want to be in the same room with this dangerous man.

"Common, Hermione! Play with us!" Dean said from across the table.

"I'm really sorry," I made up a reason quickly, "but the thing is I have a Ministry report that I must finish."

"Common, Hermione! Loosen up!" Ron cried out. "We're on holiday, remember?"

"I know, but this is urgent. Sorry." I apologized and started to walk back across the hall.

"No, you're staying here." A strong arm went around my waist and pulled me back towards the table.

A tiny yelp was the only sound that managed to come out of my mouth before I found myself sitting on the laps of Harry.

The sudden closeness of our bodies made me blush, but the freshening smell of him didn't went unnoticed.

"Ha..Harry!" I shrieked. I tried to reason my way out of this sticky situation, but his scent found its way into my brain, causing it to shut-down temporarily.

Suddenly wordless, I blurted out some jumbled words.

"Shh!" He cut me off my chain of rubbish. "You sit here, and you stay here." he commanded, breathing each and every single word to the back of my ear.

"Fine," I managed to mutter.

"You're the only one that she listens to, mate." Ron chuckled.

I started to deny Ron's comment regardless of the amount of truth behind it.

However, the arm that was still around my waist pulled me closer to the body that it belonged to.

Any words that I was going to say was lost as more blood rushed upward into my face at lightning speed.

It felt like any minute now, my head would explode due to the overfilling of blood. I bit my lips as I swallowed my words.

Harry passed the deck of UNO to Ron and motioned him to deal.

"You guys play as one," Ron suggested as he took the deck of cards, "or else, you'd see each other's cards." I threw him a weird look and wriggled uneasily.

It proved to be a **VERY** bad idea, because I seemed to have awoken something.

Oh God... I shivered as the rising bulge hit a sensitive spot in a certain area.

The game was in play already, and it was beyond obvious that my attention was out of the universe thinking what the hell is happening until some burning fingers started tap-dancing up and down my side.

Those delicate fingers belonged to the possessive hand that was still around my waist, and as they trace the side of my body, a mental picture of the morning interlude flashed into my brain, reminding me that our chests had made intimate contact not so long ago.

I swore under my breathe as I dared those fingers to travel upward.

In the middle of sending telepathic brain waves to urge the fingers to go up, the whole hand across my abdomen jerked up and bumped into the bottom of my breasts.

Slight tracing the underside of my breasts, the bare forearm reached out, picked the second last card from his hand, laid down the card in the pile in the middle, and he yelled "UNO."

The chain of action happened within 2 seconds at the most, and before I knew what happened, my arm was covered by goose-bumps.

I turned around to inspect him, trying to see if he did that on purpose or not.

"What's the matter, love?" He whispered.

I shuddered at the endearment he used in place of my name.

Trembling madly within, I did not trust my voice, so I just shook my head.

"Draw four cards, Harry." Dean called.

"Oh, dame it." Harry drew four cards and the game continued on.

Several rounds later, Harry was down to two cards.

"We are going to win this game." Harry declared.

"You are so not! I am going to win." Draco retorted.

"Yeah right."

"Yeah! Red nine, UNO!" Draco stuck out his tongue at Harry, "in your face, Potter, in your face!"

"Whatever," Harry said, "Dean, your turn."

Dean, who was dealing with a handful of cards was having difficulties in deciding.

In a bout of what-seemed-like-anticipation, Harry reached around me to the front of the chair, placed his hands in between our thighs and pull the chair closer to the table.

As Dean started to put down a card, Harry shifted his weight onto his right hand, which was still in between our thighs, and leaned forward, pushing against my back.

Fingers trembling, Dean put out a green nine. 

"Ha! Take that, Malfoy, UNO!" Harry shouted as he pushed the both of us towards the edge of the seat, where his hand was driven right into my crotch area.

A shiver went down my spine as I sat straight up.

He put a green three out, his hand never leaving my private area.

"Red three," Ron mumbled. Then, it was Ginny's turn.

"Common, honey!" Malfoy plead, giving her the sad puppy eyes. Ginny giggled, but shook his hand off.

"Hey," Harry said, "no corruption."

I can't really feel the exciting-ness of this game really, it has been boring for me, kind of, until a finger, stroked up the seam of my jeans in between my legs teasingly.

A bead of sweat drip down my face.

I didn't trust myself to move. My legs has turned mellow with the tinge of desire he aroused within me.

Then, the finger came again.

Light and feathery, he drew his finger lazily up, over my puss and back down to the opening, tracing little circles around occasionally.

The rough jean material only made it worse.

I could feel that I'm starting to burn from the inside, and there's this fire that no one can put out except Harry.

I feel helpless in his hands as secretions began to moist my knickers.

Oh dear, he's going in circles again, around and around the doorstep of my vagina, begging for entrance.

Up, then down, then up, lingering every now and then... The world around simply dissolved, and all that is left in the entire world is Harry's finger, stroking, lingering, teasing, rubbing...

Any minute now, I might yell, and I don't think I can hold it in any longer, but don't stop! Mmph... Mmmm... Harry, you're evil ...

"AHHH!!" Someone screamed ... from my left, sounding awfully like Ron. 

"**I can't believe it! We missed Lunch!" **

****

****

****

****

****

**_Author's note: Like it? Hate it? Please let me know!!!! Reviews are the only thing that keeps me going!! You have no idea what one little msg can make up my day!!!_**


End file.
